Six trouilles d'Halloween OS 1
by katana 00
Summary: Un homme sans peur n'incarne pas le courage. La valeur d'un coeur s'estime davantage sur le fait de savoir surmonter ses craintes/terreurs que de terrasser les pires ennemis/dangers. Alors ne taxez pas, systématiquement, un homme épouvanté de lâche. Peut-être fait-il juste preuve de prudence avant d'agir bêtement. Et puis, un homme dévoilant sa faiblesse est souvent plus séduisant


**Disclaimer** **:** _J'ai peur que seule l'idée loufoque m'appartienne. Les monstrueux beaux mecs, eux, sont l'exclusive propriété de leurs copains respectifs. Réveillez-vous les naïfs, si vous pensiez qu'ils étaient à leur créateur ! ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Les jeux de mots et moi, c'est une histoire d'amour. Alors pourquoi ce titre ? Non, je ne présenterais pas une ficounette à chapitres (ma trouille à moi !) mais éventuellement six rikikis OS (durant la semaine, si la flemme ne me kidnappe pas) sur différents fandoms dont celui-ci. OS où je m'amuse à imaginer d'étranges craintes (répertoriées cependant) pouvant paralyser nos bishosex préférés. Pas de panique ! Cette lecture ne vous pétrifiera pas sur place, mais j'espère qu'elle vous divertira un peu. Trick or laughs ?_

 _Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **«Six trouilles d'Halloween.»**

~OS n°1~

.

.

\- « **Derek ! Tu comptes sortir ?** » tambourina d'un poing alerte et furieux Stiles Stilinski, sarcastiquement venimeux, les fesses impudiquement à l'air, sur la pauvre porte menant aux commodités de son studio.

Depuis dix bonnes minutes que son fabuleux amant, Derek Hale, s'était isolé égoïstement, le jeune homme commençait à trouver le temps relativement trop long. D'autant que l'envie pressante de son brun, abominablement sexy dans sa courte tenue de gladiateur en cuir, s'était réveillée juste avant le moment crucial dans leur érotique petite danse charnelle. Fallait-il être bête pour ne pas se soulager avant les préliminaires !

\- « **P'tit loup ? T'es toujours vivant ?** » s'inquiéta-t-il, d'une voix plus aimable, collant étroitement son oreille contre le bois pour n'entendre toujours aucun bruit dans l'exigu pièce sans fenêtre.

Immédiatement, son esprit vif élimina l'improbable option selon laquelle son mec, horrifié par son accoutrement de zombie, se limitant en tout et pour tout au maquillage monochrome sur l'ensemble de son pâle corps dénudé, aurait pu s'enfuir par le trou des chiottes. Vu la carrure masculine bien bâtie s'était fortement impossible. De plus, le tatoué au troublant triskel adorait le voir déambuler naturellement à poil, la fuite était dès lors définitivement inconcevable.

Une idée plus angoissante s'immisça sournoisement en lui : Derek avait-il fait un malaise suite à une hémorragie indétectée après son dernier combat ? Etait-il inconscient, étendu aux portes de la mort sur le frigorifique et banal carrelage de sa salle de bain ? N'y réfléchissant pas davantage, il recula pour prendre de l'élan et enfoncer durement l'obstacle le séparant de son homme, supputé à l'agonie.

Aussitôt, le spectacle qu'il découvrit le déconcerta. Son gros bêta de mâle alpha était bel et bien vivant, parfaitement conscient. Enfin, du moins suffisamment pour être méchamment paniqué, prêt à s'encastrer dans le mur s'il en avait eu le don. Les yeux atrocement exorbités, le ténébreux loup-garou fixait implacablement l'insignifiant canard caoutchouteux flottant paisiblement au gré du bain chaud à remous, dans lequel l'étudiant en criminologie avait investi une bonne partie de son ingéniosité à défaut d'argent.

Gentille attention bulleuse que Stiles avait secrètement préparée en vu d'une torride étreinte dans une eau agréablement mousseuse et parfumée. Depuis une certaine soirée, au clair de lune, les amants avaient indéniablement pris goût à s'ébattre au sein d'aqueux et onduleux roulis, stimulant inlassablement et fiévreusement leurs corps divinement enchevêtrés. A chaque coup, la vague de plaisir s'en décuplait royalement.

\- « **Vire-le ! ¡ Mátalo !** » psalmodia la voix rauque, bégayante de frayeur, du dominant polyglotte, tendant fébrilement son doigt vers la chétive masse inoffensive au malicieux œil coquin.

\- « **De qui parles-tu ? Dick Duck ?** » s'étonna Stiles, suivant la direction indiquée et n'y voyant que lui dans l'étroite baignoire customisée. Le mignon artifice vibrant, ayant du malencontreusement glisser du rebord où il fut négligemment oublié la dernière fois, était l'insoupçonnable lot de consolation lorsque le vaillant chef de meute l'abandonnait pour courir par monts et par vaux après des menaces toujours plus périlleuses.

L'intense silence de sa « brute » ainsi que son regard terrifié sur l'objet incriminé firent qu'une rocambolesque idée se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Soudain, Stiles cernait mieux la raison pour laquelle Derek revenait toujours les mains vides lorsqu'il lui intimait, durant les courses, de chercher le produit ménager nettoyant les WC. Cette bouteille stylisée, au léger faciès de palmipède, s'avérait l'ennemi juré du lycanthrope et il venait enfin de le comprendre.

A l'évidence, le grand gaillard téméraire, était simplement victime d'anatidaephobie. Cette peur incontrôlable, d'être observé par un canard, était le talon d'Achille du sauvage et indomptable loup-garou. Faiblesse adorablement craquante aux yeux de l'ancien stagiaire du FBI, dont il faudrait cependant minutieusement taire la découverte au reste du clan et du monde. Tant par orgueil que par danger.

\- « **Allons mon canard, il ne va pas te dévorer ! Par contre, moi, j'ai une faim de loup …** » lui suggéra-t-il effrontément, lèvres contre lèvres, se lovant judicieusement, étroitement, contre lui afin de le distraire de sa tétanisante phobie.

Grâce à ses aventureuses mains câlines et, accessoirement, un habile coup de rein, occasionnant une rencontre peu subtile entre leurs sexes délaissés, le policier en devenir happa admirablement et radicalement l'attention, jusqu'ici papillonnante, de sa proie envoûtée. Ensorcelé prisonnier qu'il conduisit, irrésistiblement et amoureusement, sans nul besoin d'entravantes menottes, vers leur douillé lit, mainte fois brisé sous leurs assauts répétés. Néanmoins, confortable couche, aux draps déjà malmenés précédemment, où il comptait farouchement voler dans les plumes du beau gladiateur. Histoire de lui faire oublier sa hantise, lui qui l'avait si souvent sauvé.

\- « _Je vais te prouver que le vilain caneton d'autrefois est désormais un majestueux cygne … sachant merveilleusement dandiner du croupion._ » songea-t-il, frottant sensuellement, chaleureusement, son affriolant séant contre l'érection naissante.

Assurément, Derek Hale omettrait, agréablement et totalement, le monstrueux froid de canard, paralysant la ville au-dehors, en cette nuit du 31 octobre.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Trick or review pour ce second opus sur Teen Wolf ? Choisissez bien ou je montre mes mini crocs de chat-garou ! :D_

 _A toutou bientôt ?_


End file.
